Mission of the Redhead
by Raiast
Summary: When Ginny stumbles upon Malfoy and his friends one night, and she's later called into Dumbledore's office, will Ginny be able to succeed, or is this just mission impossible? DMGW
1. Of Insomnia

Yes, I know I've already done a fic like this, but I'm not happy how I just kind of didn't know how to write that one and I wanted so badly to write it with Ginny so…deal with it. Lol…

* * *

**Run…just keep running…**

It seemed it was all Ginny ever did. Whenever she encountered a problem, or some unexpected thing: Run. In many ways it made Ginny feel cowardice, like she was letting down her family by not standing and facing obstacles. There _was _a time when she didn't feel ashamed to run though, when she knew that her hide completely depended on not being found. One thing that could make her run so fast she wasn't sure which was rupture first, her heart or her lungs, running at a speed to incredible that it was amazing the friction alone didn't start her very feet on fire, and that thing was Filch.

Ginny sprinted through the halls of the sleeping school, hung a left, and quietly bounded up two flights of stairs. She had been caught on her midnight walks before, by a ghost or two, even Dumbledore once who kindly told her that it was quite nice outside that night. But this was Filch, and Filch caught Ginny a lot. Ginny figured if she kept running, if she could find a place to hide, for the Gryffindor Tower was on the other side of the school, she wouldn't get detention.

She turned into a couple of random corridors and bounded behind a suit of armor. "Good thing I snatched the map." Ginny breathed to herself, pulling out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered. At once the paper began to draw lines and many dots, most of them in their respected dormitories. He was in the hall that led down to the Gryffindor Tower, and Mrs. Norris was in the adjacent one. Good thing she hadn't tried to get back; Ginny would have been trapped.

She was about to put the map away when something caught her eye. Three dots in a room alarmingly close to Ginny, one of which labeled 'Draco Malfoy'. Curious, Ginny crept forward and put her ear to the door.

She couldn't hear anything; they must have put a silent charm on it. Ginny slowly turned the knob and carefully pushed the door open an inch. Music flew out into the hallway and seemed to echo throughout the entire wing. Ginny couldn't tell who was singing, but she liked the song.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding" 

Ginny subconsciously put her weight against the door, trying to make out the words better. This is not smart however, when the door is ajar. Said door swung open, said body fell through, and there was silence.

Ginny quickly stuffed the map in her pocket and looked around. There was Malfoy, lips formed in mid-word. The guitarist was Blaise Zabini. Ginny didn't know the name of the drummer.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Malfoy questioned.

"Sorry…" Ginny muttered, turning red with embarrassment as she stood. "Filch…I…sorry." She said quickly, and bolted from the room, shutting the door quite loudly behind her.

* * *

**Malfoy…in a band…the idea is almost laughable! Oh wait…not almost…**

Ginny burst out into a fit of giggles as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Paintings she passed looked at the girl who was laughing at nothing strangely; a few even went into the neighboring portrait and began to whisper feverishly.

The lyrics to that song were in her head, and she wanted to hear the end of it. She turned into the hallway that contained the portrait of the Fat Lady, lightly singing the few lines she'd heard.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice bellowed, making Ginny jump and scream with surprise. Filch! She had forgotten to check the map! "Empty your pockets!" he ordered. Ginny realized with alarm that she hadn't cleared the Marauder's Map.

"I don't have anything." She tried

Didn't work. "Empty them, NOW!" Ginny slowly pulled the map out and handed it to Filch. His eyes bulged as he unfolded it. "This has to be illegal!"

"No, no it's really not!" Ginny pleaded

"With me!" he ordered, not that he gave her much of a choice, seeing as how he had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the Headmaster's office at an alarming rate.

**Bloody hell.**

**"**Chocolate-covered-ants!" Filch seethed.

He dragged her up the stairs and angrily pounded on the door. Ginny hoped Dumbledore would be too tired to answer. He wasn't.

"Come in." came a calm, awake voice.

Filch pulled Ginny in and pushed her into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. What was he doing awake anyways?

"Headmaster, this is the seventh time I've caught this student out past curfew!"

"This isn't the seventh time she's come to see me for it." Was Dumbledore's response.

"Well…I, I haven't caught her all seven times, but I know it was her! I just know it!"

Dumbledore smiled and turned to Ginny. "Is this true, Miss Weasley?"

**And the truth shall set you free…** Ginny thought.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid it is."

"That's not all, that's not all, sir! She had _this_!" he whipped out the map, handing it to Dumbledore.

"Hmm…Thank you, Argus, I'll take it from here."

Filch nodded and left the office.

"You seem to be in here quite a lot these days, Miss Weasley."

"I know, sir." Ginny bowed her head. **Innocence, go with puppy dog innocence!**

"Why, you were in here not three days ago, in that very chair! And…why was that again?"

Ginny sighed. "I hexed Michael Corner and called Snape a slimy git when he gave me detention…"

"_Professor_ Snape." Dumbledore corrected. "And while I'm quite fond of you, Miss Weasley, we need to put these visits to an end."

"Yes sir."

"I know you've been out before. I seem to recall quite literally running into you one night, is this correct?"

"You told me it was nicer outside by the lake."

"That I did." Dumbledore laughed. "But now you've been caught by someone that wants me to take charge and I need to do that Miss Weasley. Why are you always out of bed?"

"I have a mild sleeping disorder. Acute insomnia. If I walk around for a few hours I can usually tire myself out."

Dumbledore nodded. "As do I, when I can not sleep I come here and think."

"About what, sir?" The second the words left Ginny's mouth she wished she could take them back. She really didn't want to know what Dumbledore thought about, and felt a sudden surge of tiredness wash over her. She wanted to go to bed.

"About the war. About Tom (Ginny knew he meant Voldemort), and Cornelius. Sometimes wondering how it is that Severus is still alive. Thinking about how many need to die before this foolishness is over. Sometimes wondering if I myself will live through this."

Now _that _was a scary thought. Ginny had never thought about what would happen if Dumbledore weren't alive. She had always assumed that he would find a way to lead the Order to victory. And if Dumbledore were dead, exactly how long would it be before she was too? It seemed he was the only thing keeping Voldemort subdued at the moment.

"I'm going to give you detention with Mr. Filch, Ginny." Dumbledore broke the silence. "Sleep well."

"Yes, sir."

Ginny was almost to the door when Dumbledore called her back. "Oh, and Miss Weasley," she turned back as he handed Ginny a large piece of folded paper. "Try not to get caught again."

"Thank you, sir."

Ginny left then, and was beginning to think that it didn't go over so badly. That is, until she remembered her detention with Filch halfway down the stairs.

**And the truth shall set you free…**Ginny sighed. **What a laugh.**

* * *

So there it is…this first chapter of many (hopefully, if I actually STICK with a story!) Review please! 


	2. Of Bad News

"Giiiiinnnny….Giiiinnnny….GINNY!"

Ginny jumped as her dorm mate shook her awake. "Wha?"

"Ginny you're going to miss breakfast."

"Put the lime in the coconut…"

Saline laughed. "What?"

"…and pass it all around… No, no, to the left!" Ginny mumbled urgently as she bolted up. "What!"

"Gin, you slept in, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Bloody hell." Ginny groaned. "How am I supposed to drag myself out of bed?"

"Maybe you should stop waltzing around the school at nothing o'clock?" Saline suggested.

Ginny pushed the covers off her person, the warmth suddenly evaporating from her skin. She then proceeded to literally pull herself out of bed until she tumbled off the edge and landed on her side. "Help me up?"

Saline smiled and pulled Ginny up by her wrists.

"What time is it?" Ginny answered her own question by glancing at the clock. 8:52. Breakfast was going to be over in eight minutes. "I can't shower, dress and make myself up and run down to the Great Hall in eight minutes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Seven." Saline corrected her as the clock hand ticked another minute.

"Damn." Ginny cursed under her breath.

"Wash out your mouth while you're in the shower." Saline scolded. "And thank Merlin for such a great friend that would bring you breakfast in bed, even _if_ it's not their responsibility." Saline nodded her head to the pile of toast on the table next to Ginny's bed.

"Thanks, Saline."

"I got to get to class."

Ginny groaned. Six minutes. **This will be a new record.**

* * *

He was sitting on the window ledge of their dormitory. He had already showered and dressed. He had started to gel his hair back, decided against it, and spiked it instead. Lucius hated it when he spiked his hair. To him it looked wicked awesome, exactly the way a rock star would. To his father it looked punkish, and punkish was unprofessional, not to mention unconventional. That was the difference between them. Lucius was old-fashioned. Draco was fresh. In spite of that, however, he was an exact carbon-copy of his father and he hated it.

He didn't have a big problem with his father. He was, after all, Voldemort's right hand man, so Draco understood why his father wasn't around to teach him a lot before he went off to school. He still wished he could have spent more time with his father, before he was locked away.

He held a letter in his hands now. His eagle-owl delivered mail from his father before breakfast, as to not draw too much unwanted attention. It was a very smart bird. Draco still hadn't figured out how his father sent him these letters. He had figured that any communication with the outside world was strictly forbidden in Azkaban. His father had found a way, though. He always did.

'_Draco--_

_I hope this letter finds you well. While I would like to put in more details, I must be brief._

_You must waste no more money on my bribery out of here. The attempts are futile, and I shall be out soon anyhow. Do not write back questioning my judgment, nor my capability of escaping. All that needs to be said is that our Dark Lord will soon put things into motion, Draco, and I don't want you caught up in the wrong end of this._

_Stop this foolishness, this amateur group you call a band with the other Slytherins. It is time to set your priorities straight, and focus on the bigger picture. The Dark Lord is very pleased with the acceptance of your service. Once I am out a date will be set, and you will join the victorious ranks._

_I am very proud of you, son, for making the right decision. Though I know I've put pressure on you before, I know that this decision comes from your own free will. _

_You will be a fitting Death Eater, Draco. You are after all, my son._

_-Lucius-_ '

His own free will. Draco didn't know if such a think existed anymore. He really didn't have a problem with becoming a Death Eater, but he also wasn't that eager either. He had mixed feelings towards the thought of it, and regarded the whole subject as tedious and inconsequential.

He dropped from the window into the room and quietly walked over to the mirror. As he stared into his reflection Draco realized that it wasn't him that he was watching, but his father. The grey eyes held malice and deviousness, and as he searched them he found no remorse, and no guilt. His hair, had it been longer, would have been exactly like his father's. He held the pointy facial features of Lucius as well: the pointed chin, the sharp cheekbones. He hardly had a mouth, save the line that usually held stance in a smirk. He realized fearfully that he might be exactly as his father; and while Draco respected him, he wanted his own identity.

He saw then, with relief, one thing that didn't belong to his father. His mother's nose. Draco allowed himself a small smile as he thought of his mother before he had left for school that summer.

She was frantic, worried. She didn't want anything to happen while he was in school, and she was trying to find any excuse for him to stay home. She wasn't used to not having Lucius around.

**Ironic.** Draco had thought. **One would think she'd be used to it by now.**

He promised his mother he would write many times a week, keeping her fully updated on everything that went on, important or not. It was four weeks into the year, and Draco had written twice. Once to tell her that he had arrived safely, and thanking her for the package of sweets she had sent him, another to inform her that he was, so far, excelling in every class.

She hadn't written back.

Draco sighed and that thought and decided to go to the practice room before breakfast. He wanted to finish the lyrics to his latest song, and he felt particularly inspired that morning.

He grabbed his favorite cloak, black silk with a silver trim, and headed out.

It was 5:18.

* * *

Ginny plopped down at the table and immediately began to pile scrambled eggs onto a plate. She ate heartily, making small chat with the girls around her, but something about the previous night plagued her mind.

**Malfoy in a band…a band! **Ginny allowed herself another small snigger. She glanced over to the Slytherin table; Malfoy was just sitting down. She turned away with a mile-wide grin on her face; a feature that quickly disappeared when she viewed the boy in front of her.

Harry Potter sat, pushing the food around his plate, a grim look on his face. It was the usual day. His face was usually grim ever since…

"Harry…" Hermione sighed quietly as she occupied the vacant seat next to Ginny. "You need to eat."

Harry mumbled something that sounded similar to: "Not really hungry." gathered his books and walked away.

Ron sighed. "It's been weeks…"

"It's been all summer." A deep voice growled behind them. The three jumped.

"Oh, hullo professor." Ron greeted.

Mad-Eye Moody tipped his hat to Ron in response. "That boy needs to snap out of it. He's been letting his notes slip, not paying attention in classes, not even _trying_ in mine…not that the boy has to."

"You have to give him time to mourn." Ginny practically scolded her professor. "Sirius was the only family that treated him like family he had."

"Mourning is fine, but he's not been quite the same…" Moody lingered off. A silence ensued. "Well, best prepare for class. Bat-Bogey Hexes today, Miss Weasley."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione bid their teacher farewell as he limped away.

"I can't believe he took the job." Hermione muttered.

"_I _can't believe they _gave _it to the old coot."

Ginny turned around in her seat. "Well _I_ don't believe anyone cares what you think, Malfoy. Hmm…." Ginny surveyed Malfoy up and down with a disappointed look on her face.

"What?" He sneered. "I know I'm not bad to look at Weasley, but I _do _have other places to be today…"

"Just thinking…it's a pity you aren't in my class…bat-bogies today."

Ginny reflected Malfoy's own smirk, which happened to falter, sneer, and utter the words, "Good thing you have that talent naturally…there's no _way_ you would be able to buy some."

"Yes, yes, we all know, Malfoy, my family is poor. Big. Friggin. Deal."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Stupid git." The three uttered simultaneously.

* * *

Ginny had just finished Defense Against the Dark Arts and was on her way down to the dungeon when Ernie Macmillan stopped her.

"Oh, Ginny!"

"Mm hmm?" She turned to him.

"You're on Prefect duties tonight." Ernie started to back away.

"With who?"

Another step back. "Umm…oh who was it tonight?" Another step.

"….Ernie…?" Ginny was becoming suspicious. "Who am I with?"

"Weeelll…tonight-due-to-some-circumstances-and-with-Ron-and-Hermione-going-like-every-other-week-and-some-people-not-going-at-all-I-figured,-well-no-I-guess-I-_had_-to-put-you-with-Malfoy-tonight,-later-Ginny!" Ernie muttered the words so fast Ginny wasn't sure she had understood anything except for the words Ron, Hermione and….Malfoy.

Ginny turned. "ERNIE!" The Hufflepuff had long since gone.

* * *

Ginny stalked to Potions in an angry blaze. As she got closer to the dungeons she noticed a group of Gryffindors walking past her. And Slytherins. Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ginny sighed. **Might as well get it over with…**

She spotted a mop of blonde hair through a crowed of students and made her way over. "Malfoy."

The students parted. Malfoy scowled. "What do you want, Weaslette?"

"We're patrolling tonight."

Malfoy nearly snorted at her casualty. "I don't think so." He began to turn away.

"Hey!" she called to him, angrily walking up to him and slamming him against the nearest wall. It was easy, even with her size against his, he was unprepared.

"Everyone else has to go all the time, damn it all, you aren't going to get out of it just because your some high and mighty Slytherin. I don't make the schedule and I'm not any happier about it then you are, but we're Prefects. It's our job. You're going to suck it up and shut up, or so help me Merlin I _swear_—"

"—Is there a problem here?" a cool voice questioned behind her. Ginny cursed under her breath and, keeping her grip on Malfoy's robes, turned to the professor behind her.

"No sir, not at all. Malfoy and I were just discussing our Prefect duties tonight." Ginny put on a fake smile.

Snape smirked knowingly. "I know I'm growing older, Miss Weasley, and my hearing just might not be what it used to, but I _do _believe I was about to hear you utter a threat to one of my students?"

"A threat, sir? How do you suppose?"

"Detention, Weasley. One hour of it, tonight directly after supper. Now I suggest you enter the classroom before you're counted tardy."

Ginny held her glare until she had turned away from Snape. Malfoy held a smug, triumphant smile, and many of his friends were snickering at her foul up. She pushed him away from her as she turned walked to the classroom.

Snape was writing on the board, and just as she crossed the threshold she heard him announce, "Late, Weasley. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

* * *

Okay so…there you have it….and…yeah…umm next chappie: Of Long Walks and Blackmail. Review! 


	3. Of Long Walks and Hystericals

Well…here it is then.

* * *

Ginny stood in the entrance hall, tapping her foot impatiently. One glance at her watch confirmed her thoughts. Malfoy was fifteen minutes late.

She sighed and sat down on the steps. She was practically asleep when brisk footsteps alarmed her.

"How was detention?" Malfoy feigned interest.

"Just lovely."

Malfoy smirked and walked past her. "Let's get on with it then." Ginny stood still. "Well come on! I don't have all night."

"Why's that?" Ginny fell into step with him. "Going to be late for _practice_?" Ginny sniggered.

Malfoy froze. "Who did you tell?" he demanded.

"No one…yet."

"It's going to stay that way." Malfoy advanced on her, causing her to back up two steps and straight into a suit of armor. The helmet clattered off noisily to the ground. "You aren't going to tell a soul about that."

"What's wrong? Isn't it a good thing to be in a band?"

"Not when you're me." Malfoy began walking again.

"Oh that's right, sorry; I had forgotten that you're the king of the world. Never to be messed with. ALL HAIL MALFOY, THE EVILEST FERRET OF THEM ALL!" Ginny yelled as she fell to the floor in mock-respect.

The shouting echoed through every nook and cranny, and it seemed an eternity before there was absolute silence again.

Malfoy waited until Ginny glanced up at him. "Most evil." He walked on.

"So sorry, King Grammar." Ginny muttered.

Malfoy continued ahead of her and began to climb a flight of steps.

"Wouldn't we stay down here if we're patrolling?"

"We would—if we were patrolling. I'm not."

"You don't scare me, Malfoy. I will tell everyone. Harry, Ron, Mum, Dad, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, _everyone_."

"Just try." Malfoy stared down coldly at her.

Ginny climbed up two more steps so she was staring Malfoy square in the eyes. "Maybe I will."

They stood there, examining each other with challenging stares, for nearly ten minutes when Malfoy turned and continued up the steps.

Ginny followed him silently. Three corridors later Malfoy spun around, causing Ginny to jump back in order not to hit him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you _think _you're_ doing?"

"Well that's mature. You're not coming with me."

"As if I don't already know where you're headed." Ginny smiled innocently.

Malfoy glared at her for a second, looked at the ground, and back up to Ginny's face with a smirk. "Fine."

Malfoy didn't say another word until they had reached the room where she found them the other night.

He didn't acknowledge her at all, and when the drummer asked what she was doing there, Malfoy simply grinned at him and winked.

Ginny sat up against the wall a few feet to the left of the door. Silence.

The three looked at her. Blaise Zabini snickered. The drummer was grinning madly. A glance to Malfoy showed Ginny that she had over-stayed her welcome, the look in his eyes could only describe revenge and humiliation. Not _his _humiliation either.

Ginny stood. "It's late. Even Prefects aren't allowed out this late." The three stared at her. "Bye." Ginny shot to the door. No one tried to stop her.

She shook the knob and tried 'alohomora'. Locked tight.

**Okay…I'm locked in a room with three crazy Slytherins, all of which older than me…stay calm.**

"I had to lock this time. You never know who might happen to fall in…" Malfoy drawled. "Expelliarmus." Ginny's wand flew from her limp hand. She spun around.

"What do you want?"

"What do _we_ want? Why, you're the one who wanted to be here…"

"I'll scream at the top of my lungs." Ginny threatened.

"I'll silence you, magically or physically, however you prefer." Malfoy smirked.

Ginny swung her gaze to the other two boys and back to Malfoy. "I'll…I'll kick you in the shin and run!"

"Run where?"

"You let me out, Malfoy, or I promise you I'll kick you so hard in the family jewels the thought of you reproducing will be simply inconceivable."

Malfoy's smirk grew. "Tell you what, Weasley. You sing for us, I'll let you go."

"Sing? You're joking."

"Malfoy's don't joke." The three replied. It was eerie how all of their voices blended to be one.

"I can't sing."

"Sure you can, I've heard you before." Malfoy countered.

"You heard me when I was all alone and didn't think anyone could hear me. I can't sing in front of people."

"It's okay." The drummer spoke up. "We're not people. We're Slytherins."

"That's a big help." Ginny muttered sarcastically.

"Sing." Malfoy commanded darkly.

**Sing? SING! No. No no no no no no no I reFUSE! **

"Fine." Ginny sighed and took the microphone Malfoy offered her.

Blaise and the drummer abandoned their instruments and stood leaning against the wall in front of her.

They stared expectantly.

"I need music."

Music blared from all around her. Ginny jumped.

"Oh, uh, this room is somewhat equivalent to Potter's little "Room of Requirements"." Malfoy explained. "Sing."

"Okay…" Ginny breathed to herself. "I need my music for Missing…" Music blasted from everywhere.

**Here goes…**

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start. A look at the clock showed him it was only 11. The fireplace was warm in front of him. He could hear voices behind him, Ron's and Hermione's, whispering softly.

"We should talk about it." Hermione argued.

"He doesn't _want_ to talk about it!" Ron whispered back.

"But he _needs_ to!"

"I don't need to talk about anything. I'm fine."

Hermione squeaked. "Harry…you're awake."

"Yeah."

Hermione took the seat adjacent from Harry's; Ron took the one across from her.

"Look Harry…Professor Moody wanted us to talk to you."

"He didn't say that."

Hermione kicked Ron.

"You're work has been suffering…"

"And you're Quidditch!" Ron added. Hermione kicked him harder.

"And I know you just want to forget about….that…but it's really not your fault Harry."

"How is it not my fault? I jumped to conclusions and didn't stop to think about things, as per usual, and my godfather wound up dead." Harry stood. "There. We talked."

Harry stalked away, up to the boy's dorms.

Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. "What are we going to do?"

"Hermione…" Ron sighed. "You're perfect. You can do anything. There's nothing you can't handle…intelligence wise. This isn't something you can just fix. Harry needs to deal with this on his own. All we can do is be supportive. I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Hermione was silent as Ron walked away.

Halfway up the steps Hermione could be heard calling to him: "Were you just smarter than me!"

* * *

"_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_"

Their jaws had dropped long ago, during her first verse. Ginny found it hard not to laugh at the look on Malfoy's face. Blaise and the drummer (whose name Ginny STILL didn't know) were whispering feverishly to each other. At one point Blaise poked Draco and pulled him into the huddle.

"_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on _

And I can't love you, anymore than I do"

Draco Malfoy pulled away from the others and shook his head furiously. Ginny wondered what they were talking about. The three looked at her again and the drummer said something in Malfoy's ear that made his eyes widen. He looked at the drummer with a mixture of disbelief and admiration. They looked back to her.

"_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_"

Zabini said something else and Malfoy sighed, looked to the ground and nodded.

"_And I can't love you, anymore than I do _

I will die, but real love is forever."

**That wasn't _so_ bad…**Ginny thought.

"That…was excellent." Blaise complimented her. Wait…complimented her? "You _must_ join."

"Huh?"

"We're looking for a fourth." The drummer explained.

"You…you want _me_ to join your band?" She looked to Malfoy.

Malfoy sighed and nodded.

Ginny laughed. And laughed. And then laughed some more. She was almost to the point of tears when Malfoy barked at her. "What's so funny!"

"N-nothing…haha…it's just hahahaha…you…haha you in a band alone is laughable…haha…but ME? BAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and the next thing Ginny knew she was standing outside in the hallway alone.

"Pshh…they wish." She rolled her eyes and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She suddenly felt tired. Being in the presence of Malfoy for more than two minutes did that to her.

* * *

Well…review then…I know I rushed the idea a bit too fast, but there's a different idea besides that so I just had to get to the point.

Lyrics: Thank you to the genius of **Amy Lee**! **Even In Death **belongs completely to **Evanescence**. If you haven't heard it I highly recommend you download it or buy every Evanescence CD on the face of the planet


	4. Of Contemplation

Hmm…just can't stop writing…

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione questioned as Ginny walked into the Common Room.

"Patrols."

Hermione looked at her watch. "You still shouldn't have been away that—"

"With Malfoy." Ginny added.

"Oh, okay then."

"…oh okay then? That's all you have to say!"

Hermione put down her book and smiled. "I've been on patrol with Malfoy before, Gin, I know how stubborn he gets. Always sneaking off when my back is turned, the little rat."

Ginny snickered.

"What?"

Ginny tried to suppress her smile. "Nothing." There was silence while Hermione stared at Ginny. Ginny cracked and broke the silence by letting out a snort of laughter. She never was good at suppressing emotions when she had to.

"Seriously, what!"

"Nothing, Hermione. It's nothing." Ginny, again, tried to kill the smile and silence the laughter that was threatening to burst out of her. "I'm going to bed." She announced and quickly bounded up the stairs, releasing her laughter by pounding her entire weight into every step on the way up.

* * *

Ginny wished she could have claimed that she had a dreamless sleep. Heck, Ginny could have admitted that she was being chased by a group of raving lunatic Slytherins, bent on destroying the world and making her their slave and she would have been happy about it. But this dream was far more serious.

It did involve Slytherins. One in particular (can you guess?).

'_Ginny wandered about the halls of the cold school. It was either very, very late, or very, very early, Ginny wasn't sure, but she knew that the school was practically dead._

_She strolled along, careless, until she spotted something on the ground before her. A drop of red liquid. Another lay after it, and another, and another one yet. The pattern the trail left could only prove that someone was hurt and disoriented, and running in every which direction away from something._

_Ginny followed the trail, though she knew that she shouldn't, curious on whom or what lay at the end of it._

_It was Malfoy. It wasn't Malfoy how she and everyone saw him though, perfect and immaculate. This Malfoy was battered and broken…and five years old._

_He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and face buried in the crook it created. When he looked up Ginny could see his tear-stained face, dried blood now smearing as he wiped away any evidence of tears, and felt a pang of pity and despair for this small boy, and wondered how on earth he could live like this. So young…_

_"Don't hurt me." It wasn't a plea, or a whimper. It was a command. He was commanding her not to hurt him. And though he held his chin up in arrogance (as usual) and his eyes were filled with pride, his voice, though strong, still wavered, and still sounded pathetic._

_"I'm not…" Ginny reached out to him. "I promise I won't hurt you…" The boy pulled away, in not fear, surprisingly, but anger._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"I'm just trying to help you." Ginny cooed. "Calm down."_

_"I'm not a little boy! I don't need help!" The boy insisted as he formed into his older version, the Malfoy Ginny knew. "Go away."_

_"Malfoy what happened to you?"_

_"I said GO AWAY!" Malfoy pushed Ginny back away from him. "Go away, Weasley. You're not wanted here."_

_Ginny frowned, but turned and walked away; into a haze, and out of her dream._'

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke crusted in dried blood.

* * *

Ooooh…cliffie! Haha…yes yes…notoriously short I know…but I love cliffies! (well…I love WRITING them…)

Hey…are you starting to see a pattern in my stories? Lol…I must be obsessed with dream interpretations or something lol

* * *

No no…that's too short…I change my mind. Here you are then:

* * *

At 5:30 Malfoy was showered, dressed and ready to go for the day. It had been happening more and more lately. He would wake up covered in blood, presumably his own, at some un-Godly hour of the morning. He would then go straight to the bathroom, shower, notice that it wouldn't be worth it to sleep again, and stayed awake by keeping himself busy; sometimes writing a letter to someone, or doing unfinished homework, sometimes just sitting in the practice room, writing lyrics to a song he never had the intentions of showing anyone.

There was something different about it this time though. Something that Malfoy couldn't quite place. It was the girl. That Weaslette. He never recalled dreaming before he woke in blood. That night he dreamt of Ginny, alone in a corridor with him, trying to help.

He had pushed her away, naturally, declining her help, and staying trapped in this curse. But just what the curse _was_ he didn't know.

**I suppose…**Draco mused**…my father could be my curse. My father. My life. This path, laid out before me that I've chosen with my so called "free will"…**

But was it free will? Draco wasn't sure. He knew it was what his father wanted, what everyone expected of him. And while it would be unpleasant to be at the will of someone else constantly Draco was sure it was where he truly belonged. He just didn't know.

It reminded him of a muggle poem in a book he had found once.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood…" he muttered, recalling the poem. Though it _was _written by a muggle it had a theme, and a point, and Draco liked points. He made it a point to memorize the poem.

"And sorry I could not travel both…and be one traveler long I stood, and looked down one as far as I could…"

Draco headed out of the Slytherin Common Room up to the practice room. "To where it bent in the undergrowth."

He sat in utter silence in the room, quill and parchment in hand, just waiting for the inspiration.

He made use of his time by thinking random thoughts, and jotting keywords down on his parchment. So far he had: Confused. Power. Pain. War. Death. Evil. Evil me.

He sat there for what seemed ages, thinking about the war. He was destined to become a Death Eater. It was practically in his blood. But Draco wondered if maybe, just maybe, that was the wrong side to be on. **Maybe** he realized** maybe it's _me_ who's on the wrong side…maybe that's not who I really am…**

He quickly shook this thought off. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's became Death Eaters, and that's all there was to it. Switching sides, helping the Order, thinking things like that were dangerous.

He thought about his father…escaping Azkaban…and from his fathered branched thoughts about how everyone assumed that he wanted to be just like Lucius. And these thoughts in turn branched out to old memories of the "special times" he and Lucius had.

_"You are a Malfoy boy, perfect, powerful. You are my heir, and it's about time you took responsibility and started acting like it!"_

Lucius had tortured Draco countless times, for more or less than he could remember. Various things, petty things, earned him a good whipping, or "food deprivation", Lucius' pretty term for starvation. No one knew, there was no one he could talk to, and nothing they could do would make a difference anyways.

Malfoy scowled at the thought of Lucius. He always _had _harbored anger against him for that…this would be the perfect way to get back at him.

But did Malfoy's take revenge? Draco couldn't remember. He had been lectured on so many things the Malfoy's _didn't_ do he was sure what he _could_ do anymore.

"Memories…" Draco sighed. "Memories consume…like opening the wound…I'm picking me apart again." Draco stopped, letting silence settle around him once more before quickly scribbling down the sentence he had just uttered.

He picked up the guitar and strummed a few random chords and continued on.

"You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room,  
Unless I try to start again…"

He paused, writing this, and continued playing, feeling overwhelmed with inspiration.

"I don't to be the one,  
The battles always choose,  
Cuz' inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused.

I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream,  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright,  
So I'm breaking the habit, tonight!"

Never to be mean or cruel to anyone in any way ever again. Disobeying not only Lucius, but the Dark Lord. Making his own choice. Choosing his own path. Changing his ways completely.

**Breaking the habit of my earlier life…ha…riiight.**

Draco frowned and shook these dangerous thoughts out of his head as he crumpled up the parchment. He was about to throw it into the fireplace that had conveniently placed itself three feet away from him when he hesitated, smoothed it out, and stuffed it in his pocket.

**It's a nice thought though…**

* * *

Ginny (_somehow_) made it through her classes and supper with something close to normalcy. When her mind would wander off to her dream she would discreetly smack herself with her current textbook, or lightly stab her finger with her quill.

Ginny thought it had worked quite nicely in keeping her focused on class, but this thought quickly vanished when McGonagall waltzed into the fifth years' dorms and announced that Ginny were to follow her to the Headmaster's office. On her way out of the Common Room she noted that it was almost 5:30 in the morning.

**Maybe I wasn't being as discreet as I thought…** Ginny, sitting in Transfiguration, had let her mind wander to that bloody Malfoy, and wondering what that dream had meant, if anything at all. She caught herself after about five minutes of zoning out, however, and quickly stood, walked across the room and used Luna Lovegood's book to hit herself repeatedly, finishing up by turning around, walking back to her table and sitting, looking attentively at McGonagall to prove she was paying attention.

McGonagall had stared at Ginny in a furious manner, started to smile a bit, opened her mouth to ask Ginny something, but closed it, coming to the decision that she didn't want to know.

**Bloody Hell!** Ginny groaned as she realized she was standing in front of the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office for the umpteenth time that week. **I'm sure to be thrown out!**

She climbed the staircase slowly, trying to delay her fate, but it didn't help much seeing as how the staircase itself was speeding her to her doom.

She followed McGonagall into the office and sighed as she collapsed into the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley…" he started.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry I interrupted Professor McGonagall's class with my "antics" (she actually made the quotation marks), and I really would prefer not to explain, it's quite a long story and it's kind of personal."

Dumbledore smiled. "I wasn't aware that you had interrupted class with…er, "antics". I called you up here for a completely different matter."

Ginny blushed and looked down. "Oh, then…go on."

When she was greeted by silence Ginny looked up to find Dumbledore digging though his pockets, pulling out a small tin, opening it, and extending it to Ginny. "Lemon drop?"

"Ha…uh…no thanks."

Dumbledore took his time unwrapping his sweet and slowly leaned back in his chair. "Miss Weasley I'm vaguely aware that there were other students out the night you were caught by Filch."

**Vaguely?**** What was _that_ supposed to mean? Vaguely…pssh…**

"Really?"

"Yes, it…I can take it from here Minerva, private matters, you know."

McGonagall nodded swiftly and walked out, unscathed by the brush-off.

"It was on the map. Misters Malfoy, Zabini and Darnel."

Ginny smiled. **Darnel! Xavier Darnel, THAT'S who that was!** "Yes sir."

"It has come to my attention, or rather, Fawkes' attention, that a student has been receiving owls quite early in the morning. That's when Fawkes likes to fly about."

Ginny didn't know what do say, so she nodded.

"This student is Draco Malfoy. Fawkes intercepted an illegal letter to him this morning." Dumbledore handed Ginny the rolled parchment.

"…Sir?"

"Read." He explained.

Ginny unrolled the illegal letter.

'_Draco-_

_It's done. Many of us have escaped this morning, and are hidden somewhere in muggle-Surrey. It won't be long before we'll be able to go out, undisguised, and do the work of our Lord._

_They may want you to stay at the castle, but you must go to the Manor over the Winter Holidays._

_Things are being set in motion, it won't be long now._

_-Lucius-_'

Ginny was vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging open. She handed Dumbledore the letter back and took a deep gulp. **They've escaped…**

"What does this have to do with me, sir?"

"The Slytherins, or rather, those three, seem to trust you."

"…"

"They asked you to join their musical group?" Dumbledore added.

"Oh! Yes…yes, but I'm not—"

"You are."

"I am?" Ginny questioned.

"You need to. You must spend time with those three. Mr. Malfoy in particularly. If they trust you to join their band, in time Draco may trust you with other things…other _secrets_."

"You…you want me to get information?"

"I want you to convince Draco to stay at the school over the holidays and, eventually, to stay at the Order over the summer."

"…You want me to get him to change sides." Ginny confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded. "In a sense, yes."

"I…" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I'll try."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's all I ask. You may go back to bed, and so sorry to have woken you at such an unearthly hour."

"It's okay." Ginny smiled. **No it's not…I was having an _excellent_ dream…**

* * *

That's it then…there you go…how was it? REVIEW! 


	5. Of Auditions

From now on: lyrics will just be in **_bold and italics._**

------

The halls were freezing and empty, undisturbed by human contact. All was dead silent, dark and eerie, and as Hermione walked slowly, making her rounds, all was so still it seemed her footsteps were multiplied.

She shivered and rubbed her arms, begging the return of their warmth. It was late, but Hermione had wanted to finish her homework before she patrolled, even_ if _it wasn't due for another week.

Hermione paused, noticing her shoe was untied and stopped to tie it. The footsteps continued. Hermione froze, her blood running cold.

She stood slowly, and with one hand in her pocket, gripping her wand securely, she made her way to the intersecting corridor, as the sounds were emitting from it.

Hermione could hear her own breathing was heavy, her heart was pounding. The footsteps paused, and Hermione jumped around the corner, drawing her wand and pointing it at the offending target.

"It's past curfew."

The boy in front of her looked at Hermione skeptically. "So?"

"So? So you're out past curfew, I could dock points off of Slytherin for that."

Xavier Darnel drew his own wand quickly, grinning madly at the Prefect. "Try it."

Hermione gulped, but kept her own determined face. "Five points from Slytherin, use that wand and it will be thirty."

Darnel's smile grew as he twirled and pocketed his wand, walking past Hermione. "Later, Granger."

Hermione stood still before calling out to him. "What are you doing out?" she demanded.

Darnel spun around to face her. "Walking, obviously."

"Walking where, exactly?"

Xavier Darnel shrugged. "Practice."

Hermione was about to question him further when a loud crash emitted next to her. She spun around to see Peeves zooming down the hallway, pushing down every suit of armor in his path.

"Peeves!" Hermione scolded, exasperated. She took a few steps after him and Peeves shot through a wall. Hermione sighed and turned around.

Darnel was gone.

**Perfect…** Hermione sighed and thought. **…I should have deducted more….practice?**

------

Ginny hadn't gone back to sleep. She spent the next few hours trying to decide just _how _she was supposed to join Malfoy's band when she burst out laughing at his offer. She had to think of something.

By the time breakfast rolled around Ginny thought she had a pretty good story for him. She had told her dorm mates that she had gotten in trouble for McGonagall's class, and they bought it easily. Now it was just Malfoy…

A group of Slytherins passed Ginny on her way out of the Great Hall. Ginny took a deep breath, **An**** easy fib…** "Malfoy."

The group stopped. "What?" a voice came from the center.

The group didn't part. Ginny pushed her way through. Someone "accidentally" elbowed her ribs as she passed them. **! Bloody bodyguards!**

"I need to talk to you."

The group stared at her.

"Alone." She added.

The group didn't move. Malfoy sighed. "Go on, I'll catch up."

The Slytherins obeyed, leaving Malfoy and Ginny behind alone. "What do you want, Weaslette?"

Ginny opened her mouth, shut it, and glared at Malfoy. "One, don't call me that. Two…I'd…" she lowered her voice. "I changed my mind….I'd like to join."

Malfoy smirked at her. "What makes you think the offer still stands?"

Ginny opened her mouth. "….." she promptly closed it.

Malfoy's smirk grew at her silence. "Fine. Give us another song; we'll give you another shot."

"Deal." Ginny was about to leave when Malfoy spoke again.

"Just out of curiosity…what changed your mind?"

Ginny shrugged. "I thought about it. ….Plus Ron was being stupid, I figured it was my revenge."

Malfoy smirked. "Any way I can help to piss off the dolt."

Ginny laughed at the insult, glaring at him in her mind. "I gotta get to class. Later then."

Her and Malfoy had just gotten along….granted it was probably only because they were insulting her brother but still…the fact alone was enough to make Ginny shudder, which she would have done, but stopped herself, realizing that Malfoy could still see her.

She spent her time in classes making a list of excellent songs she could audition with.

------

"Please?"

"No." Came Hermione's curt reply.

"Come on, Hermione, _please_!"

"No Ron, I told you, you weren't paying attention in class, it's _your _fault you don't have proper notes to study."

Ron sighed as they climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny bounded up behind them. "Hey guys, hey Mione, do you still have your Charms notes from last year? I want to use them to study for the OWLS."

"Sure, Gin, they're buried in my trunk somewhere, I'll look for them tonight." Hermione readily agreed. Ron huffed in disapproval.

"My little sister gets your notes, but I don't?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and scowled at Ron. "You remember how hard the OWLS were. Besides, it's good that she wants to start studying so soon. _I _didn't start studying until about two months into the year! Good job, Gin."

They were about to enter through the Fat Lady's portrait when an abrupt voice made them all spin around.

"Weasley."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The two Weasley's chorused. Ginny and Ron looked at each other and shivered.

"The time." Malfoy muttered as he passed them, slipping a piece of parchment into Ginny's hand.

"What?...Wait…huh!" Ron looked from Ginny to Malfoy's retreating person back to Ginny. "What was _that_!"

Ginny shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Nothing." She entered the Common Room and, to avoid a barrage of questions from her elder sibling, headed straight to the girl's dorms.

------

Ginny examined herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good…not overly-dressed, but classy and professional.

A knock sounded at the door. "Everyone decent?"

"It's just me, Mione." Ginny answered.

A second later Hermione was standing in the doorway. "Wow, Gin, look at you!" She walked over to her and flew a circle around her. "What are you all dressed-to-kill for?"

Ginny blushed. "I'm not dressed-to-kill, I'm just…" she glanced in the mirror. "…dressed."

Hermione snorted. "I don't believe you. What are you hiding Ginerva Weasley…?" she questioned suspiciously.

"N-nothing." Ginny laughed. "_Honestly_." She added to Hermione's skeptically face.

Hermione smiled slyly. "Okaay…nothing then…I found the notes." She held up the aforementioned scrolls of parchment and set them on Ginny's bed.

"K, thanks. Ginny glanced at her watch. I got to get going."

"Where?" Hermione grinned.

"Er…detention. With Snape. The slimy git. Later." Ginny was almost out the door when Hermione called her back,

"Could you please lie about something else because I can't think of you in Snape's detention looking like _that_."

Ginny sighed and turned back, flopping down on her bed next to Hermione. "One, you can't tell ANYONE, no matter WHAT. Two, you can't criticize me and make judgments, it's all got a good point to it I promise, I just…can't tell you…"

"Is this about Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Malfoy. Pale wanker, freakishly blonde…" Hermione described. Ginny stared in disbelief at Hermione's usage of the word 'wanker'.

"It's okay if it is." She continued at Ginny's silence.

"It is." Ginny admitted. "Very much so. Umm…I have to join Malfoy's band…"

Hermione snorted with laughter. "Malfoy has a band?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"And you…_have_…to join it."

"For very good reasons, yes."

They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione inquired. "Gin?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Does part of you…_want _to?"

"I really like to sing." She replied. "You can't tell anyone.

Hermione nodded. "Well you better go then, don't want to be late."

"Thanks, Mione."

"Thanks for what?" Hermione pretended to be oblivious.

**Sometimes I _really _love that girl…**Ginny thought on her way out.

------

**I need the practice room.** Ginny thought as she came upon a blank piece of wall. A door promptly appeared in front of her. **Huh…it really is like the Room of Requirements…**

Ginny opened the door a crack and put her ear to the opening.

"When is she coming?'

"Soon, I should think."

"Eight sharp." Malfoy's voice answered, seeming slightly annoyed.

Ginny glanced at her watch. 8:02. **_Wonderful_****start…**she scoffed at herself. She pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Fashionably late, Weasley?" the drummer looked up from whatever it was he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "I know you'd like to impress me, but you don't have to dress so formal, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this and walked over to the microphone. "Let's get on with this then."

"Not so fast, Weaslette." Malfoy stopped her. "We've got a couple questions for you…"

"Like _what_?" Ginny sighed. "Honestly, it's a band; all I need is musical talent!"

"You'd be surprised." Blaise commented from a corner of the room.

"Full name?"

"You know my name, Malfoy."

"Full name." Malfoy insisted.

Ginny sighed. "Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Date of birth?"

"August 11, 1981." She answered. What was the point in trying to resist?

"You're first year of Hogwarts was…"

"1992." Ginny answered slowly after thinking for a bit.

"And you've been at Hogwarts how many consecutive years now, including the current?"

"Five, Malfoy. Enough, these questions are pointless."

"You'd be surprised." Blaise laughed.

:"Just let her _sing_, Malfoy, _honestly_." Xavier scowled at Malfoy until he sighed.

"Fine. Sing, Weasley."

"Finally…" Ginny muttered as she took the microphone. "I need…" she started to request the music but stopped. "What should I sing?"

"Rock." Darnel called out.

"Punk." Zabini shouted at the same time.

"Pshh, punk?" Darnel questioned.

"What's wrong with punk? It's better than _rock_."

"Hey, Hey! NOTHING beats the rock."

Zabini smirked. "Paper does."

"She's playing rock."

"No, she's not! Sing punk, Weasley." Zabini demanded, turning to Ginny.

"Rock!" Darnel insisted.

Punk!"

"ANYTHING!" Malfoy's voice overpowered the other two as he threw his hands in the air. "Anything, and NEVER ask them that question again!"

Ginny thought on this for a moment. She could sing anything she wanted to…**Oh…why not?** She cleared her throat. "I need my music for Angels."

Immediately the soft music flowed throughout the room. Blaise sat against the far wall. Xavier stood where he was. Malfoy requested a comfy chair of the room and promptly made himself comfortable.

And Ginny began to sing.

**_Sparkling angel  
I believed  
You were my savior  
In my time of need_**

**_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear_**

**_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
Now mercy no more_**

**_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_**

Partway through the song Ginny wondered if her choice was such a good one. After all…**No…no…they could never know who it was about.**

**_Sparkling angel  
I couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me_**

**_Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_**

**_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more_**

**_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_**

Ginny had no trouble pouring all she was into performing this song. It was, after all, all she was.

**_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_**

**_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life _**

She was almost finished, and Ginny could feel her eyes begin to tear up.**No...ah, no, I can't cry, not in front of them.**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_**

**_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_**

Ginny turned away quickly as she finished the song, blinking the tears away furiously.

"That was excellent." Darnel pronounced nonchalantly. "Excellent."

"Bloody wicked awesome, that one was." Blaise agreed.

"…You okay, Weaslette?"

Ginny gave a short laugh, wiping her eyes as she turned back. "I'm fine, Malfoy." The tremble in her voice betrayed her.

"Stop lying, Weasley, you're no good at it."

"I'll stop lying if you mind your own business." The tears threatened to come up again. Ginny had to get out. She got off the stage and began to walk quickly to the door.

Malfoy's body was inconveniently placed between her and the door. "Move, Malfoy." Ginny demanded.

"No. What's wrong with you?" he nearly spat the words at her, as if accusing her of losing her mind. She might have been.

"_Move_." She demanded with a little more force

"No." was Malfoy's response again.

A tear escaped Ginny's eye and trailed down her cheek. "_Please_…" she whispered.

Malfoy, caught off guard at this, stared at her. Ginny pushed past him and, before Malfoy could turn around fully, bounded the corridor.

------

It was another sleepless night as Ginny walked aimlessly around the castle, mentally berating herself for singing that damned song about that damned Tom Riddle.

------

A-ba-de-a-de, a-ba-de-a-de, That's all folks. ….For now at least. Sorry for taking so long, I was looking for the PERFECT song.

Angels by Within Temptation (an AMAZING group)


	6. Of Secrets Exchanged

"What's _wrong_ with her!" Malfoy questioned, pacing back and forth.

"She's a Gryffindor." Blaise offered up.

"Yes, yes I suppose…" Draco muttered. "But she just completely…_spazzed_!"

"She's a _Weasley_." Xavier explained.

Malfoy stopped pacing and stared at the drummer for a full minute in silence before nodding in agreement. "Yes…she's that…"

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Blaise suggested.

"I don't know where she's at, and anyways I don't fancy being alone with a Weasley in a mood such as that."

"I have an idea!" Darnel exclaimed.

Blaise and Draco turned to their companion.

"Let's go back to our dorms and sleep!"

There was silence as Blaise and Draco stared at Xavier, waiting for additional sentences. None came.

"…That was it…I want to sleep."

A bed popped up in front of Darnel and he fell onto it on his stomach, succumbing to the will of the Sand Man.

Blaise shook his head and turned to Draco. Talk to her tomorrow, in between classes or something."

Malfoy shook his head. "No…I'm gonna go find her." With this, he left.

Blaise requested another bed and he too went to sleep.

* * *

It seemed Malfoy had walked for ages with no sign of the temperamental redhead. A glance to his watch showed him three o'clock in the morning. He was about to give up and go to bed when his ears detected a set of footsteps.

"Weasley?" he questioned hopefully, turning into the nearest corridor.

"Just me." Came the voice of Xavier Darnel. "No luck then?"

"Obviously not, if I'm still looking." Malfoy snapped at him.

"Woah!" Xavier held up his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down there, mate."

Malfoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry…I'm quite tired."

"Go to sleep, find the Weaslette tomorrow."

"Yeah…okay." Draco turned and shuffled towards the Slytherin Common Rooms. He was dead tired. **Oh lucky me…I only have to go down four flights of stairs, _minimum_…**

He stopped and turned to Darnel. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, not tired. Hungry—going to the kitchens."

"Right, later then."

"Night."

* * *

Xavier had been walking in the direction of the kitchens for nearly twenty minutes when he felt someone watching him. He spun around and smirked at his emissary.

"Well, well, well. Out past curfew. Tell me, what brings wee Granger out of bed so early in the morning?"

Hermione was about to scold the boy in front of her, but stopped herself, realizing that she was also breaking the rules. She took a casual stance and Darnel approached her. "Hungry." She shrugged. "Yourself?"

"The same. On your way to the kitchens, are you?"

Hermione nodded and continued walking, running a hand through her hair. "I couldn't sleep."

"Seems everyone's having that problem tonight…" Xavier muttered.

"Hmm?" Hermione turned to him. "Who?"

"Your Weasley friend for one. Pity too, with that temper it should seem she really needs the sleep."

"Ginny? Why were you with…_oh_…" Hermione paused with realization. "You must be in the band too then, correct?"

"Band?"

"Ginny told me."

Darnel smirked. "_Did _she?"

"Mhmm."

**Malfoy will be _plenty_ pleased to hear that…** Xavier chuckled.

"Tell me something—" Hermione started.

"Depends." Xavier interrupted.

"Is she…I mean…Ginny and Malfoy…are they…?"

"Shagging?" Darnel offered.

Hermione winced at the thought. "Er…yes, that."

The drummer nearly collapsed from his fit of laughter.

"I take it that's a no?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Love, that's a _hell_ no." he laughed.

"Ok…It's just…Ginny always gets strange when we talk about him and—"

"You always talk about him?"

"No, no, we don't _always_ talk about him, but when we do talk about girl stuff like how he looks or his latest conquest—"

"So you want him to shag you? Is _that _why you wanted to know?"

"NO! No, no." Hermione was getting flustered. "No, it's just Ginny—"

"Ah, so the _Weaslette_ wants to shag him?"

"No! Merlin, you're putting words in my mouth!"

"So just come out and say it, then I can't put words in."

"I think Ginny fancies Malfoy!" The words bounced down the corridor and back to them, and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth.

Xavier's smirk grew. "I thought it might be something such as that."

"No, no, it's just the way she acts and…well her _having_ to join the band—"

"_Having_?" Xavier scoffed.

"Yes. Well…that's what she told me."

"Hmm…last I recall she searched out Malfoy asking for another chance."

"Another…_another_ chance?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared that the drummer.

"Yes, because she laughed at him when he offered the first time and—"

"Wait, wait." Hermione stopped him. "I think we're on different levels of intelligence here."

"Well obviously."

Hermione kept walking, trying to think through all she was hearing when she ran into something rather solid. She looked up as Darnel was tickling the pear. She hadn't even realized they were that close to the kitchens.

They entered to find only three house elves in the kitchen, one cleaning a stove, another washing dishes and the third seemed to be making something delicious-looking for breakfast that must have taken a long time to bake.

The shortest house elf abandoned his dishes and took Hermione and Xavier's orders. They sat at a table.

"Okay, why don't you tell me exactly what's been going on these past few days?"

* * *

No one likes making decisions. For most people, being stuck between a rock and a hard place was utter Hell. For Ginny, however, it was being sandwiched between the wall and Malfoy's anger that concerned her.

"_You told Granger_." He hissed the second she walked in the door, automatically pinning her up against the wall by her throat via his hand.

"What? No, I didn't! What are you talking about?" Ginny played the ignorance card.

"Enough with the lies, Weasley, I already told you, you're no good." He countered, releasing her by pushing her into the wall even more. "Why?"

"I…she wanted to know where I was going. She wouldn't let me leave—how did you find out?"

"Granger's head is so full of information—seems she leaked a bit of it to Xave. _What _did I tell you about telling _anyone_?"

"Umm…" Ginny shifted her weight uncomfortably, tearing her gaze from Malfoy's molten eyes, which seemed to be boiling with anger. "Don't?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't try to play cute and innocent either, that's also something you suck at."

"I'm not _playing_ anything!" Ginny fumed. There was a moment of silence where Ginny looked down to the ground and back to Malfoy's eyes, barely moving her head. "Look…I'm sorry, okay? I just…I needed to talk to her into calming Ron and Harry down, to get them off my back. They were getting suspicious—no thanks to _you_, just walking up to me like that—what were you _thinking_!"

"I…well I just thought…" Now it was Malfoy's turn to fidget. "Whatever, never mind. Don't let it happen again." He spoke the words but his voice barely enforced the command.

Ginny nodded and turned away, smirking. **Way to play the innocence! Score one for Gin!**

* * *

They had gone on playing as usual, not letting Hermione's knowledge or Ginny's freak out the other night get in the way. Ginny had been thoroughly relieved that Malfoy hadn't pursued that subject, and was beginning to wonder just when exactly it was going to come up. She didn't have to wonder long.

Blaise and Xavier and long since gone, retreating back to the Slytherin Common room, but Malfoy and Ginny had remained, talking into the night about a few of Draco's songs, and eventually Ginny's.

She knew the second he began questioning her songs he would come around to it, eventually. And she was trying to make the decision to change the subject or just answer the question when he spoke.

"The other night…that song, Angels, who…who was it about?"

Ginny sat in silence, staring to the floor, trying to make the decision quick. "Does it matter?" she asked in as much of a nonchalant voice she could muster.

"I suppose not…" he shrugged elegantly. How one shrugs elegantly was beyond Ginny, but she knew that's how you would have to describe a Malfoy: arrogant and elegant. "It's just…I don't know, you seemed kind of…affected by it…like it brought something up."

Ginny's turn to shrug. "Maybe it did."

"And then you kind of just bolted so…"

"I didn't want to talk…sorry about that."

"Eh…" Malfoy waved his hand, pushing the apology away like a fly. "Nothing to be sorry about."

There was more silence when he questioned her again. "So are you going to tell me?"

Ginny smiled. "You'll think it's silly. A stupid reason to cry."

"Try me."

Ginny sighed. Malfoy obviously wasn't going to give up. **Might as well…at least it'll save my ears from his bitching.**

"It…Tom." She finally answered.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, not recognizing the name.

"Tom Riddle…it was the memory of Voldemort…I guess your father never explained that."

"Lucius never told me anything, and I was grateful for it. Was this…in second year?"

"You're second, my first." Ginny knew that her eyes should be blinded with tears by now. She should have been of the brink of a break down. She should have run, giving Malfoy no more explanations.

But Ginny could see perfectly. She felt just as she had thirty minutes before. And leaving the room, and therein leaving Malfoy, was the last thing on Ginny's mind.

"I see…and this…upset you?"

"I thought I was in love with him."

"Well…" Malfoy laughed. "That much would upset anyone."

Ginny smiled and gave in to a chuckle. "Not Voldemort. Tom, pre-evilness. Well…sort of."

"But he didn't love you?"

"He was just interested in getting to Harry."

"Seems everyone is interested in that these days."

"With good reason, I wager." Ginny laughed.

Malfoy sniggered at this and looked at Ginny. "With _very_ good reason, love."

There was a stretch of silence that was soon broken by a tap at the window.

Malfoy, almost as if expecting this, quickly opened the window and took a piece of parchment from the owl.

As he scanned it his smirk grew, and by the time he looked up from it, it had spread from ear to ear.

Ginny frowned. "What's it say?"

"See for yourself." He replied, dropping the letter into her lap as he collapsed beside her.

As _Ginny_ scanned the note, her frown continued to deepen. Her eyes became narrow slits and by the time she put it down she was ready to hang the tart who wrote it with her own innards.

"Well…" she started, wiping her expression blank as she looked up to the boy next to her. "Do you uhh, do—do you know who wrote this?"

Malfoy smirked and looked to the ceiling. I might have _some _idea…why? Jealous?"

Ginny snorted. "Jealous? Of the poor sod that wants _you_? Ha, right. You wish, Malfoy." **ARG! I NEED to find out who wrote this!**

Malfoy smirked at the expression on Ginny's face. "I think you _are_ jealous."

Ginny glanced away from Malfoy's eyes, which seemed to be burning through her, looking for the truth. She wouldn't let him see it.

A glance down into her hands and to the floor, the quickly to her hands again. "What the—"

Under the last sentence of the letter a signature was slowly appearing. She had needed the answer, and now she had it.

"Malfoy." Ginny hissed.

"Yes, love?"

"That was low."

"But now I know the truth."

Ginny's jaw dropped as she stared at Malfoy. "The truth?"

"You fancy me." He smiled. "It's okay." He added to her astonished face. "A lot of people do."

"I don't fancy you, Malfoy. I hardly _know _you."

"That doesn't mean anything." Malfoy's mouth resumed his usual smirk as he stepped towards Ginny. "I can't say I'd be utterly disgusted, anyways."

**He can't seriously believe I fancy him! Ha! **Ginny closed her mouth. "You can't…what?"

Malfoy's smirk was growing by the second, and the space between them was quickly diminishing. "I _said_," he took another step forward. "that I wouldn't be utterly disgusted. In fact, I don't find the reverse being all that absurd."

"Malfoy…" Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're not making any sense."

"Fools rarely do." He whispered, stepping closer yet.

**Did he just insult himself? **"…Did you just insult yourself?"

"I don't know…" he had Ginny up against the wall now, and his sweet lips were dangerously close to her own. "I seem to lose my thoughts when I'm around you. Does that ever happen to you?"

"More so my _mind _than anything." She replied, hoping to deny him without having to actually do it. It didn't work.

Malfoy went in for the kill, taking Ginny's mouth with his own in a swift, though not too chaste, kiss. When he pulled away Ginny found herself having to concentrate solely on breathing and circulating blood to vital organs. Everything in her seemed to stop and ache with need all at the same time.

Disobedient, Ginny's blood flowed up to her cheeks instead, giving her quite a blush.

"You'll find, Weaslette, that things in the real world don't have to be as complicated as you think they do. It all boils down to three steps: See." He pressed his forehead to her own so he was staring her directly in the eyes. "Want." A hand found her cheek and trailed down her collar bone. Ginny shivered. "Take." He whispered, and with that he captured her mouth in another kiss.

"Malfoy." Ginny broke away. "This…it's all…very flattering it's just…a bit sudden…"

Malfoy nodded and smirked, showing no sign of disappointment. "You want to wait?" he chuckled. "I've got all the time in the world, kitten."

With nothing more, he left, leaving Ginny in state of confusion.

**Malfoy just hit on me…no, no. Malfoy just had his _tongue _down _my throat_. Something's got to be wrong with that boy…**

When Ginny eventually made it to her bed, she had no trouble falling asleep that night. What she did have trouble with, was her dreams.

* * *

There…there's a _little _D/G interaction for ya…but beware: things are going to get VERY complicated soon! XD

**Thanks for the idea Miss Ebony! (And Featherhead, sorry, I can't remember if you helped or not, lol)**


End file.
